The Warfighter of Honor
by ZeroPhoenix230
Summary: A incident has occurred in the Somali waters, a typical rescue mission was sent out by the SEALS to stop it. But searching further into the intel, they had been involved with a terror group in Pakistan making a stream of deadly bombs into the black market, a Marine soldier who was the transfer to U.S Task Force Dragonclaw, their goal was to stop them before it can get out of hand.
1. The Past

**So I was watching Metal Of Honor: Warfighter and wondered that a STH edition would look like. So for the mean time, enjoy the picture ahead.**

 **Chapter one through all of the fiction contains character build-up, I'd better not bail on this one. Review if you like.**

* * *

October 11, 1998. On a morning.

Seattle - Downtown Hotel.

Sonic's P.O.V.

Wow. Today wasn't just normal, in fact. About an hour ago. This is what I had encountered.

"Hey Sonic..." Someone on my right said as I got out of the bed. Wait a second, why is it that my body feels free? Still, as I get up. I noticed that my entire body, from top to bottom. Was naked, then I look back at her... Oh shit...

"Amy?! What are you doing here? And why did you..." I said, her body was naked too. But was covered by the blanket.

"You asked for this... So why don't you feel anything great right now after last night?" She said in her lowest and sexy voice she can ever speak.

I can't really remember anything during sex with her, did I say something that aroused her? All that fate said, she did this at a bad time. I just got married, and I was on the Army since about the Persian Gulf war. They retired me when I suffered an injury during the service, that broke my leg and my good shooting arm until the war was over. I met Amy just about six years ago or after the war was finished, her age was 3 or 2 years behind me. Married about this week. But I wanted a child about a couple of months after.

Again, this was a bad time for this to happen. I walk into the wardrobe and wore me a red shirt with a jacket over it with blue thick jeans. Amy got up with only a dark red robe.

I just walked to my kitchen. And Amy informs me, about a house in Vancouver we purchased before the wedding. We were to go there about noon. We've would have to pack up as soon's we done eating.

* * *

Amy would tell me to remind of many stories while I was in Kuwait. Either being assigned to enforce the embassy, which was outright boring or flying in Iraq for the offensive. But most of the time, it was the embassy that made me felt insulted. Standing outside with 100 degrees of heat, feet is constantly burning or tiring, this was so damn stupid.

On one day at the borders of Iraq in the January of 1991, it was something interesting. I was along with 80 Marines with the mission to disrupt shipments and to capture a major outpost there. It was also the day that I suffered the injury. Half of us dropped in, I was on the ground while the others were on air assault.

The outpost was very large and guarded the main path to Baghdad with heavy resistance. Most of us knew that many won't return. This for me, I didn't knew shit before it hit the fan.

After 3 or 5 hours of hitting the base, we've taken the area while they fell back into their escape route that led out into the desert. Thinking that we won, there was over 20 enemy tanks in the Northeast, where the enemy was defending the city, started to attack us. But 40 more Marines showed up on ground, and the general from the base is already sending the SEALS from the coast from Kuwait by parachuting in. Problem? Takes about 2 hours to get here, due to location. The battle took place about a hundred miles from the borders of Saudi Arabia, but kinda slightly closer to Kuwait, but a couple of a hundred miles to the capital city.

While the wait was still going, I stood up on the wall, shooting at the resistance when a tank bullet hits the wall and sends me flying back unto the ground. I hit the dirt so hard that I blacked out.

I woke up about an hour later, my gear and weapon was gone and some of the marines along with me are still alive and or already burned to crisps. The enemy already re-took the outpost. The enemy general was mobian as well, a chipmunk in desert camo with the Iraqi Military's top brass. He'd would be beating us, or his soldiers for being rude. They get executed.

By the way, did I say that an hour has passed? No, it was 8 hours. Then, a sound of sudden gunfire flew by and dropped all the soldiers except for the 15 remaining Marines and the general. Then, I saw the SEALS, only 22 men that came along with us. More Marines had to pop up.

I formed one friend from that team, named Shadow, 3 years older than me and had black quills with red stripes on them. The aerial transport came around because most of the tanks had rested on the outpost's motor pool. I was taken on board and going straight back to Kuwait.

About returning from the fight, the doctor said that when I fell from the wall. I broke my left leg and my right arm. It'll take for months to recover, by that time. The war will be finished within that year. They've send some of my belongings and myself back home to Station Square, where at the airport. That's when I met Amy.

"So that what happened, who knew that you send yourself there to sit at the sun all day in a dusty place." Amy said. With some new clothes.

"Well. It was annoying as crap. But it's a good spending time when I have you." I replied as I packed up.

"Aw, that's sweet of you." She replied.

* * *

October 28, 1998. 1:30 PM.

Normal P.O.V

After hours of visa checks, buying furniture and cleaning the house on the same day about 2 weeks ago, they get to live here about for ten years. They take their time to relax and buy everything they need for Sonic's child.

His friend Shadow still had the spirit in him, somewhere that he is needed.

In the Waters near Somalia, pirates had taken a shipping vessel far from safer waters. Shadow's rank has increased from Petty Officer to Staff SGT in his time.

The plan was to hit the helipad on the front, Shadow is on sniper duty. He was to shoot the pirates on the ship before the assault team gets to an area of resistance. Meaning that it won't be much guys shooting at them, making it easier to hit them. The ship that they were deployed would not too far out from the pirates.

 _"This Maroon 1-1 to sniper, can you soften them before we get shot up ahead?" The squad leader on the front of the ship said that._

"I got you on the scope, I'll cover you on the way as much visual contact I can see." Shadow replied as he stayed on the helicopter and grabbed the sniper rifle.

The first target he saw first was six pirates, everyone on the ship knew that the SEALS are here. So they fired on both the team on the ship and Shadow on the chopper. He'd dropped three and the rest dropped three, taking half of the kills. The ship was small, so spotting enemies isn't an issue.

 _"We got more hostiles heading from the bridge, drop 'em!" He said as 5 more pirates head out from the door. Shadow had to take care of them._

 _"Clear!" A soldier said as he took point along the leader. He was suddenly grabbed by another gunmen, his grip on the soldier loosen up and Shadow pops him in the head._

 _"Heading upstairs, we'll lock the pirates down at the cargo bay and leave them to the rescue team. Better get a eye on the captain." The leader says to find him on the control room._

"Copy. Turn us to the control room where he is." Shadow replied and then asked the pilot to get a view of the captain. There was the pirate commander, and the captain. Minor wounds but he could.

 _"Alright. We've locked down the cargo bay, we're up here. As soon's your shot hits the leader, we're going in."_

"Taking the shot." Shadow fires on the enemy leader's head. The team bursts in and checks everything.

 _"Okay. Captain's have some wounds, but it'll be okay. Rescue teams are already on the way to secure the hostages. Mission complete, maybe for now."_

"Take us to the helipad, our job here is done." Shadow asked the pilot to land.

"Roger, better hope this isn't something big on the way." The pilot replied.

"Nothing, just get this thing down." He said again.


	2. The Discovery

Back to Shadow's situation, about an month later.

The rescue team back on the last mission said that when they were clearing up the ship and securing hostages. Some set of unknown containers was brought back to Special Operations Command.

During testing on the item on outdoors, when it exploded. The strength of that was slightly stronger than a normal bomb. They were worried that if further shipments were coming out of Somalia and ended up in the hands of more terrorists out there. The pirate was brought to interrogation in the CIA's HQ in Washington.

"Tell us again, who's making the bombs in Somalia? We don't want much time from you, so tell us, or we may have to knock even more ribs outta you." The interrogator said, the pirate leader spoke out and wanted to leave due to previous interrogations which involved torture.

"I know someone in Pakistan who make the materials to craft this. We didn't do this ourselves, we're just have the ships for transporting." He replied.

"Where are the next batch of shipments off of Somalia?" The PA speaker said

"Near the eastern point, a lagoon. We don't make the bombs, only know someone from Pakistan on how to make it." Again, replied with the same source of information.

"Don't need to tell us, we already know." The speaker said again, the interrogator's job was finished.

* * *

With Sonic in Vancouver.

Things were underway as Sonic prepared himself for parenthood, buying baby food, materials for the crib and clothes. He was building it when Shadow came by.

"Huh. I hadn't seen you since 1995. Where had you been?"

"Somalia. Special Forces had found something out there, command tells us that a network of shell companies are making bombs, selling to terrorist networks in Pakistan, Yemen, Dubai, Philippeans and Somalia. Special Ops Command starting up a joint Marine Force Recon and a SEAL Task Force that's under the command of higher powers in DEVGRU." Shadow explained. "As I may know, they recruited me because I found their containers. They're shaped like a oval." He said again.

"Just get to the point." Sonic replied.

"I'm in-charge of recruiting people in the field along with my commander, I'd told him that you'll be a great recommendation for the operation." He gave the answer.

"Wait? I'm going into Special Forces, why?" Sonic was now confused.

"Potential, my bro. Okay, that sounded awkward. But are you in?" Shadow replied.

"If it does fill the time, I'll do it." Sonic said that, and Amy tries to stop him.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!" She replied, wanting Sonic to stay here.

"Don't worry, he's under my protection. I've been in this since 1988, i'll make sure he's under watch. And our window of opportunity isn't until 2005. He'll be with you for two years." Shadow said as he walked to his car.

"Better get ready for it..." Amy said as she didn't even care about any of this at all.

"What? You don't care?!" Sonic replied.

"You're stupid, sending your ass out there when the baby's coming. Seriously? Why bother?" She said now in a angry state.

"Really? You're the same because you were being too fast on this and decided to have a baby on me." Sonic replied.

"Being in the U.S Military was stupid!" She replied again.

"Well, keep ya panties on you the next time I'm around!" He said that so this makes her decision reflects on her like an idiot. She was silenced instantly. Even didn't bother to stop Sonic. Now it was the best time to hope for the best in him.

She didn't knew about it, but her hopes had just sparked, she'd needed to rely on his friend to get him home safely at times. Because in the Special Forces, ton of ways to die, little ways to skip over death...

October 27, 2005.

7:30 PM

Unknown Location.

In the home of Shadow, he'd grew up in Idaho and has his wife, Rouge. She lived with the life of an Spec-Ops, like Amy with Sonic. Since the O.P has started, CIA agents had placed specialized computers that connects to drones and surveillance systems. The Marine's Force Recon Ops/Navy SEALS combined, a joint Task Force is called Dragonclaw, a carefully recruited set of people in the arts of assault, spying and intelligence field work. Either looking like civilians or looking like the part of the military.

Topaz is contacting Sonic, her friend named Blaze and Shadow in Somalia, Rouge made a exception of keeping her within his home. Because Topaz really needed his computer's systems to contact them. All of them on the ground were wearing clothes from the deserts of the Middle East.

"Hey guys, are you at the RV yet?" She said over the computer.

 _"Yep. Still have no visual on the HVT. What name is he again, we've been here for 2 days and still nothing." Blaze said that._

"Be patient, we have some time. Special Operations Command gave his name, Ashkir Wilson. He's at least 30, been spotted by ISI agents and just arrived here. Command has also noticed that there's a lot of cell phone calls in the area. Intercept and capture Ashkir before he vanishes."

 _"Hold on, is that his face?" Sonic asked while he was looking at a person's face, it could be the target? He has a mohawk and a faded mustache. He's easy to spot._

She checks the picture taken from the CIA sleeper agent in the pirates and checks Ashkir's photo from 3 weeks ago to now. It was him. "We got a positive I.D on Ashkir, I repeat, positive I.D on the HVT."

 _"Finally. We're tailing him, we'll see what he's heading." Blaze replied as she got up and followed the target._

* * *

Over to Somalia - Durago Villa.

Following the target through the residential quarters, he looked behind them, noticing their rifles' nozzle and started to run.

"Damn it! He's running, get him!" Shadow said as Ashkir fled past the gate and into the junkyard.

 _"He's spooked, this will have to be done with force. His friends are coming after you." Topaz said as she looked at Ashkir's clan members converge unto the village._

"Tell Espio to get ready with that chopper. We got a wave of them getting to the area." Blaze replied as she grabbed the 416/w tactical scope and the trio headed into the junkyard, now guarded by enemies.

Over to Ashkir's location. He's trying to inform the bomb makers that a Special Ops unit has breeched the compound, and are now looking for the weapons. They say that transport won't be here for the next hour. The trio bursts through the door and he flees again out to the village.

More gunmen entered the area, but along with that is a heavy transport chopper flying over them. Topaz's drone has AGM missiles but won't be able to use it due to keeping the incident under the radar.

 _"Okay. He's at the edge of the Villa, there's no escape for him. Capture him quickly before he escapes."_

"Copy, what about any evidence of the bombs or the presense of them?" Sonic said as he over looked Ashkir's safehouse.

 _"Dispose of them so the Somali government doesn't get their hands on them."_

The trio gets into the front and takes them head on, his house was small. So there was only small arms dealers. A door was there, he thinks that it'll stop them from getting through. The three gets in position, Shadow would use his tomahawk to break the lock and go in.

They immediately kill his bodyguard, and started to get answers out of him.

He said that Somalia was a hub for the terror trades in the targeted countries. The figure in-charge is named Dragoro, or "The Cleric" for short. Unknown Female Mobian that has been called "The jack of All Terror Trades". U.S Special Forces has been looking for her since 2002. She has three major cards in play, but no one can know of them.

As they squeezed the questions out of him, a sniper shot comes through the window where Ashkir was standing under and was dropped dead. The trio ran to the outside to meet unknown soldiers in black uniforms, high-grade gear and armor. Along with the U.S Army sigil. They were here for something, and didn't want

"Who the hell are these guys?" Sonic asked Topaz.

 _"Don't know, it could be defected U.S Black-Ops soldiers or something. You're outnumbered here, get to the bomb stash and destroy it. My contact will contact you as soon's his chopper reaches your AO."_

"Good idea. Everyone, get to the bombs and demolish them. We can't let those guys get their hands on them." Sonic goes downstairs and arms the explosives on the containers.

 _"This is Aries, LZ's at the village, it's too hot down there. We need to get out of here before the military shows up." A pilot says as he lands at the junkyard where they had been before._

"All the way back up?!" Sonic said as he went back upstairs.

"We gotta have to fight through it, get on the gun truck, we'll drive our way out." Shadow replied as he got into the truck holding Ashkir.

 _"Hold on, I'm relocating Espio to the secondary LZ at the farm about 2 clicks from here." She said as the Blackhawk flew over them._

 _"Damn soldiers, they have several attack choppers in-bound. You gotta get away from here." Espio said as he follows them._

"We're clear, trigger the explosives!" Blaze kept shooting, Sonic triggers the explosives and destroys the shipment

They had to drive out of here fast, there was too many people to deal with and support is just about strange as those Black-Ops operatives attacking them.

At 2 clicks, which is the barn. Everything in the villa was getting blown apart. Espio's chopper was still there, but needs to get away from the valley quickly.

 _"We need to get the fuck out of here, there's dozens of radar lock-ons and missiles everywhere in the valley!"_

"Just about there. Just hold yourself there, We'll be here in 15 seconds." Shadow has seen the chopper and moving fast unto it.

 _"That's no good, I'll be dead in 5 seconds!"_

"Keep it together, get ready for hot extract"

The truck gets its left front tire blown out and spins out of control about at the gate. The trio runs to the chopper, holding Ashkir. They quickly get onto the vehicle.

"Is everyone in?!" Espio said as he quickly gains attitude.

"We're all in, we've suffered a few scraches. Otherwise, okay." Sonic replied.

 _"I'm seeing you from the UAV, it's best to fly near the ground to avoid missile lock-ons. Get to U.S.S Avalon and we'll..." Topaz gave some directions before a missile destroys the drone._

"Hello?! Are you there?" Espio said that as he flew near the river.

"Looks like we're on our own, get us out of here." Blaze said.

* * *

4.5 hours later.

Somali Controlled Sea - U.S.S Avalon.

After hours of evading the new enemies in the country, they had made it to the ship. "Okay. We've finally hit our stop." Espio cuts off the engine as the chopper lands.

"Good evening. You're the DEVGRU guys that were trying to get that pirate?" A Navy sailor walked from the door to the chopper.

"Of course, he's right there." Shadow replied, bringing Ashkir from the vehicle.

"We just got word that a Black-Ops company in the Army has defected and tried to get the shipment, we had to destroy it. But we need evidence of their unit's leader." Blaze walked to the insides of the ship.

"A Force Recon operative just contacted us before you arrived. She said this was urgent. Something's big is happening." The captain came around the stairs, didn't say any welcoming comments, just the news.

"I'll talk to her, Sonic and Shadow. Get something to eat or rest for now, something tells us that we just got started." Blaze walked upstairs, while Sonic went to the cafe.

"First day as a SEAL, and we just got right there is a intense mission with spec-ops soldiers after months of training?" Sonic said that. Walking to the table.

"That's how they roll. It's a learning process, so you got to take that seriously- Oh shit, I gotta go." Shadow had go to the restroom.

A news report just came in as Sonic sat down.

 _From FOX news. Title was named: Unwarrented U.S Special Forces in Somalia?_

 _"Somali Military officials arrived at a valley, now struck by missile and gunfire today. Soldiers had been ambushed by soldiers in black-colored uniforms and high-grade equipment attacked them, only 12 hostile soldiers had died, looking over the picture. The side of the uniforms had the U.S Flag symbol on it. With this evidence, has created a spark of a major conversation next week at Washingtion with the President of Somalia and the U.S Military, for someone violating jurisdiction rules and creating chaos in the region."_

 _"Commander Sally Acorn in-charge of the Navy SEALS' 36'th regiment in Afghanistan, has been targeted for the incident. Said that her soldiers were highly trained for situations like these, normally sent by higher command is dressed up like this. But in this case, she said that their Commanding Officer defected to Taliban insurgents for a promise. CIA officials are looking into the regiment, and hoping to see a reason for the attack."_

 _"As the soldiers vanish from the scene, officials reported remains of a large side of villia's rocks and broken containers blown off from a large explosion reported by civilians. The officials' report that the containers were all bombs, holding large amounts of gunpowder and highly explosive chemical substances within. Creating more fears in Africa and the U.S, the shipments were all being sent to Cairo, Beijing, Moscow, London, Paris and Miami. This had now promoted the Somali military to intercept all known tribes and possible terrorist groups in the country to ensure that the shipments never leave the region."_

* * *

Back at Shadow's home.

 _"Who the hell was those guys that attacked us?" Blaze said in the captain's quarters._

"I know the name of those guys, they're named the Omega Company. Super covert soldiers dealing within assassinations since the Vietnam war, the man in-charge is unknown. But most of them were hostile to U.S soldiers, or arrested. They were in for some promise, could be money. But all of my advice ain't always accurate." Topaz said, looking into their history in a leaked file.

 _"If that's true, what about the Operation at large?"_

"I'll inform our soldier, just make sure that you'll watch your back. And maintain your guard. This isn't over yet."


	3. Taking Action

**Another chapter here, thank you PerfectPhoenix for favoriting the story.**

* * *

August 11, 2012. Eight Weeks Ago.

3:20 PM.

Back at Sonic's home. He serves his son, named Samuel. 13 years old and still has his father's courage, knowing his stories and over the sea as a SEAL. He wanted to be like him, but his mother holds him back. The other one was Ashley. Born in 2001, mixed between Sonic and Amy's ideals. She believes that its brave to go serve on the front lines, but one thing is, don't let bravery take control of you. Well, she'll tell him. But he isn't here.

Sonic was at age 42, now his skills were getting slightly rusty as Shadow, at 45 years old. Starts to wonder about this operation, since 98. They were getting a breadcrumb piles of leads, now dried up. They're going to need another solution fast.

Karachi, Pakistan.

DEVGRU and most of the SEALS had nearly no luck on who's been causing the attacks in India and the Kingdom of Acorn and additional targets have been identified, now it's London, Rome and Madrid.

Into the city's port, a terror group was the source of the bombs' shipments. Under the radar of the government's watch, DEVGRU sends Sonic and Shadow to the port, the objective is to destroy the port. Since it was 3 PM on Western time, the Eastern side of the world was still in night time.

Shadow and Sonic arises out of the water. Goes up to the stairs and meets the driver of a truck talking to the soldier at the guard post.

"Good, my brother. You shall go unload the shipment at the crane. The sooner we get this to the seas, the better."

 _"Emerald 0-1. Can you hear me clearly?" Topaz tries to reach the team after 6 hours of waiting and radio silence._

"We can hear you clearly." Shadow replied.

 _"There's a truck heading your way, arm the explosives and get to cover."_

Then, a explosion occurs at the truck's location. Suddenly. Turning it into a chain set of explosives. The ship next to the truck took a devastating blow and containers were falling everywhere.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Shadow was blown back from the shockwave. The crane falls behind them, trapping them off.

 _"Emerald 0-1, what the hell is going on?!"_

"No idea, we can't get to that LZ now."

 _"Get away from here, fast as you can go. We'll have to find the intel next time, secondary LZ's in the water. Get moving!" The transmission breaks up._

"Up to that container, we're catching a ride!" Shadow ran to the container that leads to the boat yard. The ship leaned to its side where a large hole was there.

"That's a private helo, light it up!" A Hind flew into the port and attempts to kill the two soldiers before they can leave. Sonic grabbed a rocket launcher and strikes it down to the sea. They sprinted until they jumped off of the docks.

Sonic's hand grabs to the nearby person, a yellow twin-tailed fox pulled him out of the water. He looks 19, because he is. This one has some experience in the SEALS, because joining SEAL Team 6, or DEVGRU. One person would need experience in his current position. Well, he did had experience in a short amount of time. Which is strange.

"Get us outta here!"

* * *

After the op, Sonic and Amy goes on a vacation in Madrid. Things in Sonic's marrage weren't going as they were planned. Something involving with the OP about in Pakistan or the plot about the terror group, taking up his free time.

12:30 PM.

 _"I know how this works, you make million promises. Get Samuel and Ashley's hopes up. We start making some plans and you take other calls in some room and disappear." Amy said to Sonic on the phone._

"This isn't like that." Sonic replied, nothing.

"Amy? Damn.." He said again, thinking that she dropped the call. He goes to somewhere, then. The phone call resumes as usual.

"Why'd you hang up on me?"

 _"I'm driving, got into a tunnel." She pointed out the obvious._

"You're driving and talking? is the children in the car?" Sonic got slightly worried.

 _"I'm not driving."_

"Who is driving?"

 _"My dad, next question."_

"Sorry about that."

 _"Sorry, sorry, always sorry."_

"I don't want to fight right now." Sonic didn't want an arguement to make things alot worse than it is, the Task Force is going nearly nowhere, Shadow is wasting everyone's time with intel that leads to almost nothing and Sonic wants to be closer to his family. But this isn't easy.

 _"You live for it."_

* * *

Somewhere in Topaz's home.

"Sonic, Shadow. What just happened at your little OP?" Topaz watches their little show from the camera.

 _"No idea, should had been a simple recon mission, then the next minute, it was raining containers and we're shooting at a goddamn chopper. That wasn't the harbor patrol." Shadow was on the other line. Trying to fathom on what was going on._

"No it wasn't. SIGNIT hits are popping up from Manila to East Africa. You've pissed someone off with that fireworks show." She replied.

 _"Any ideas who?"_

"That is going to be a long list of names."

"But what do you say you ask the CIA a favor and stick around the harbor? See if you can stick one of the names down."

 _"That's outside the Navy's wheel house, we'd need approval from pretty high up."_

"I've already done that."

 _"Hehe, Course you did."_

 _"What are your local assets are telling you?"_

"We had a guy, code name Knuckles. Deep in a cell in the Arabian Peninsula."

 _"You had a guy..."_

"Well, hadn't heard or seen him in months, the scary part. He's either dead, flipped or anywhere else."

* * *

Somewhere in Southwestern Yemen. One of the places where Knuckles had went. He's currently going through training to see how equipped these terrorists can be.

The leader is a female red fox, in her mid-30's. She adorned the middle eastern attire and is currently being examined for the cause of the bomb creations. For him, it could be a breakthrough and the end for Knuckles as well.

"I don't know how you will know of us or how you arrived. That is unimportant. What is important that the infidels are at our doorstep, and have taken from us." She said in her foreign language. Knuckles remains silent.

"To be a part of our cause, you must prove yourself and me worthy. We shall see. We shall see..."

"The brothers you shall me are my instructors, they shall teach you weapons and tactics."

"Some of you may be selected for advanced training to carry the jihad to the infidel lands. Now its the time to show your quality." She said. Knuckles' rifle remains also ready to fire.

"Move. Inside." She said as the door opens to the gun range, he walks forward. The door closes behind him.

 _"Crawl under the barb wire, then jump over the fence." She said from a speaker. Then, he does what he was told to do._

 _"You have a variety of weapons to use against the infidels." She also says this, then Knuckles tests the rifle, then the grenades._

 _"Come over to my brother and he will replenish your ammo." Knuckles also does this, his gun's ammo was full again with three more clips to that. He moves to the next and final area. Clear the practice airplane as quick as he can be._

 _"You're at the final test, clear the plane as fast as possible."_

As he goes through, the red dummies are targets and the blue is... Maybe civilians, but he wants to hit the red ones. He finally reaches the cockpit. He is to breach the door with another recruit.

"Alright, you kick the door, i'll toss a flashbang." Knuckles said as the recruit kicks the door down and he throws the flashbang. Taking out the two last dummy targets.

"Hmm. That's good, but we'll still need you for a bigger part of our cause." The leader said that as she goes through the door.

* * *

Back to Topaz.

"That's no good, what type of charges did you use?" Topaz said as Shadow started an conversation about their OP.

 _"Shaped, enough to destroy the truck and look like a faulty gas line. The secondary wasn't us." Shadow replied._

"It wasn't, the blast pattern's different and it came from the containers. That confirms the theory about explosive shipments."

 _"What could we do now?"_

"Lay low, and I just heard that Blaze is running the Task Force's strike team. They're taking on the group themselves along with any nations they can ask to take care of the situation. There's a situation going on in Somalia."

 _"How long until we can get back?"_

"Dunno. Just move with the flow."


	4. Desert Hawks

5:30 AM.

One Week Ago - Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Somalia - 18,000 ft above sea level in a transport plane.

Since the accident involving in Karachi, the SIGNIT traffic has hit a critical spot, a shipment of a new brand of bomb. A highly explosive weapon to be exact, but wasn't from the terror group. It was hidden in Somalia by an major african separatist group, they had used it to destabilize the local government. What attracts DEVGRU is the fact that the device's contents has to be detonated by the leader of the group. If the SEALS can retrieve it and work on the signal on where the bombs can be detonated, they can kill the leader and go after the remaining weapons of mass destruction.

"Alright, we got two minutes until we hit the drop point." Blaze, now 32 years old. Leading Dragonclaw's strike team of Kingslayer into Mogadishu, capital city of the currently pirate infested nation. Makes her appearance.

"And Tails. If i don't make it back, give this to my ex-husband." She said to Tails, then raising the middle finger.

"Really?" He replied.

"That's all he's going to get. By the way, we're about over the drop point. Open the door." She replied, then Tails walked down to the end of the plane, opening the door and the lights changed to red and the winds were rushing wildly. All allied combatants are armed

"Detach!"

"Alright, JUMP!" She said as everyone ran to exit and jumped along with the boats in mid-flight.

* * *

7:00 AM

Near Mogadishu, Capital of Somalia.

"We just got green light, we're going in." Blaze said over the radio, possibly to the pinned down Marines.

 _"We're coming in, heading low... WE'RE TAKING FIRE! PULL AWAY!" The aerial squadron leader of Phantom Hawk tries to redirect the choppers to somewhere else._

 _"A-2, Phantom Hawk one-one, we're pulling away to engage with TADS from a safe distance. Kingslayer One, you're on your own for five mikes."_

"Solid copy, A-2. We'll manage what we can."

"And here goes our air support."

 _"Check, we can let TF Falcon take care of anyone who'll like to start some shit." Espio said over at the next side of the town._

"Solid. We can sneak in and hit the cache. It's smack dab in pirate town." She replied.

"Move it, and keep an eye out for the structures or friendlies."

The operation begins, the squad is extremely armed and aware, ready to raise some hell of their own. Only four people, but enough to cut through the pirates.

"Everything's too quiet..." Tails somewhat gave out the obvious. As they marched through the water that was about the height of their knees, the enemy attacks at the stairs to the town.

"Take cover!"

This set of pirates are not the street kind, they're more like the invaders. More armed and deadly than ever, but that didn't stop the team from doing the job.

The squad switched covers quite fast to avoid the shots, they can't hit nothing if they were doing that, but the SEALS can. They finished the attackers off, just for the ones up ahead by the front building to start firing. Once again, didn't matter to special ops soldiers at all. The shooters ran out of ammo and barricaded themselves in the building.

"Here we go!" Tails shouted as he kicked the door down, Blaze throws the flashbang in. The team decimates everyone else inside.

"Clear!" She went through, but there's other snipers ahead of a large hole.

"We're pinned here. Does anyone have a laser designator or a rocket launcher?" The other squad member tries to find an open shot, but the snipers are making this hard to aim. Tails had the LTLM designator, he looks sharp at the building. The snipers forgot to aim at him.

 _"Kingslayer One, we got the mark. Firing." The jets flew over and demolishes the building ahead. Everything around them starts to be dusty from the impact._

"Clear?"

"It's clear! On me, keep moving in my direction." Blaze went down to the rubble and kept moving. Nothing was ever alive here.

 _"1-6, this is 1-4. We are rally point Alpha, what's the status?"_

"Five mikes out, 1-4. Over."

 _"Solid copy. Holding position."_

"Blaze, Tails. I think we can get through this way." The 4'th squad member said as he looked for a way through.

"Anyone moving in there?" She replied.

"Negative, we smoked them." He replied.

"Down here, only way through here." He said, then he tells them to wait.

"Okay. What's the hold up?" She replied.

"Building's looking unstable, Tails. Set up the bot, check. Then we can move up." He said, then Tails sets up the bot he was carrying behind his back. He has a remote controller to navigate the building, along with an attached machine gun and grenade launcher.

"Is the feed going through?" Blaze tapped the camera, it turns on by just activating the flashlight.

"It's working." Tails replied.

"Go through, watch out for hostiles. And hope you hadn't forgot to use this thing." The team mate with the LMG said as the drone moves through. Hostiles were already inside, shouting off. The drone makes fine work by decimating the hostiles as it moved. The machine gun works just fine, grenades work too and its durable

 _"This is Falcon 1-6! We're taking heavy fire in GRG B-2. We cannot move, we need assistance, over!"_

"1-6, Lima Charlie, we're sending the drone to you now, hold fast!" Blaze moved the robot along with Tails.

 _"Hurry the hell up!"_

"On your six, drone's coming up!" A Marine looks behind, the drone had come to the rescue.

"Put up covering fire, we're losing ground!"

"Aw shit! Drone's failing!" Tails' bot was taking heavy damage and the screen was glitching up. It takes a rocket to the frame and stops, cracking the screen, then moves again only to be hit from another rocket and stops again.

"Get to the building!" The marines got some time by moving into the next building, it barely saves them. Then, the drone moves but tips over. The pirate just stomped the drone and Tails just lost his handy creation.

"Time to move!" Blaze ran to the next side of the building.

"Hold on 1-4, we're on the way!"

 _"1-6 to 1-4, we got movement across the street."_

"Hearing some hostiles in there. Stack up on the door." She said, then Tails calls for a hand axe to the door.

"Good call." Tails chops and breaks the metal, then kicks it open, throws the flashbang and moves in. The team took their targets and dropped them at the same time.

* * *

Up on the main street level to the main battle grounds.

 _"Kingslayer One, this is Falcon Six Actual. We're stuck dead center of the beach, there's a shit load of enemies with RPGs raining down at us, we can't fucking move without that air support. Can you clear the rooftops out?"_

"We're on the way! Just hold on!" Blaze ran onto the streets.

 _"Better make it fast!"_

"Incoming truck, twelve o'clock!" She said again as the truck with the machine gun started to shoot. The front's protected, so the way to do it was to hit the gunner by a hole. That wasn't trouble for Tails as he done it.

"Nice work!" She replied, everyone heads to the building on the right.

"Falcon Six, Kingslayer One is going to high ground to take those gunners out. Hold tight."

 _"Get here quick, their aim's getting better."_

As the team gets to the roof, they can see their allies trying to survive while a hail of rockets rain upon them. They'll have to use sniper rifles to pick the enemies off.

"They're all over the place. We'll pick them off, you fire, i'll spot. They don't know us yet, but won't be long. Work effectively and fast." She kicks the table up, pulls them together. She has the binoculars, Tails has the sniper rifle. It's whack-a-mole time for them.

"There's two guys with RPG's on the second-to-bottom floor with the hole on the front, drop-em." Tails had already killed his two.

And there's enemies already firing at the tower. "Damn!"

"One of them with the rocket, rooftop, dead center." And here goes the third. There was five guys with rockets and already dead.

"They're all coming out of the building, drop them!" Tails wasn't slow as they said to him before.

"Two skinnies with RPGs at the right-hand side of the building." He'd dropped one, then the other runs down and tries to bring the tower down onto their heads. He fails, a direct bullet to his head was the result.

"Miles, take out some of these skinnies with AKs." He focuses on the enemies shooting at them, in no time, none lived.

"Phantom Hawk One-Six, all hostiles with RPGs are clear, be advised: There's still shooters in the building."

 _"Roger, target's confirmed. Going in hot." A light attack chopper flew in and decimated more pirates by the windows and at the streets._

 _"We got an RPG guy at the tower roof."_

"Miles, get back on the scope, look right on the roof, top deck." Tails quickly eliminates the target.

"Crap. Another one's on the peak of the tower." He misses, the RPG runner was about to hit the chopper, then he fires, hitting the target by the leg and falling down from the tower.

"Thanks, Miles. Phantom Hawk One-Six. You're clear."

"Phantom Hawk One-One, We cleared the building and got your air. Watch out, this place is a damn hornets' nest." She said as the heavy attack chopper came in and demolished the building.

 _"Roger that, Kingslayer One. We owe ya!"_

"No really, you tell that to Miles, he was holding the scope." She replied. They were finished here.

* * *

Back at Sonic's apartment, current time.

"Let's back up." Sonic was still carrying on the conversation with Amy.

"When and where?"

 _"My train arrives at 2:20 PM." She replied._

"In Madrid, right?" He said again. Just staring outside.

 _"Yes, it is Madrid."_

 _"At least someone's is going to be happy to see you."_

"She is in the car."

 _"She's asleep."_

 _"She thinks you can walk on water. And there's nothing I can say to change that."_

 _"Don't expect what you're expecting when you see me." She said, it saddens Sonic's heart to hear this._

"I got the message, I'll get my own room in the hotel. But I do expect time with Ashley, and you and I can talk. Just talk." He replied.

 _"We've had this same conversation about a thousand times since you joined special forces."_

"Don't, just don't, not yet... Something happened."

"Everything's changed." He stares right back at this reflection. This situation with SEAL Team-Six and his family was looping in a circle pattern in a maze. Nothing's seems to be working.

 _"Sonic, what's changed? Who are you? What you do? What you have to do? Nothing's ever gonna change."_

"No. Everything's changing up."

 _"C'mon, you always talk in circles with me. Like... Come at me, hit me."_

"I'm coming by, tomorrow... When I see you." Sonic walked out of the room. And to somewhere.

* * *

Madrid, the next day at the train station.

Two minutes to 2:20 PM

 _"Who told you?" Shadow asked Topaz about something._

 _"C'mon. You leave the Navy and I gotta hear it from a different person entirely?" She replied._

 _"You know, it's all political and we know it, twenty-two years in. Yet we get PNG'd for doing the right thing." He retraces the current situation in Pakistan._

 _"So... You're out of the game?" She replied, thinking that Shadow was giving up._

 _"I'm down, still not out. I've got options." Nope, he chose the hard way yet again._

 _"Huh? Still trying. By the way, how's Sonic doing right now?" She replied._

 _"He ain't feeling well, he packed it up. He's on honorable discharge, headed straight for Madrid to fix his marriage." Shadow kept an eye on him. Sonic had just finally gave up the chase._

 _"Good for him. Wait, Madrid? Amy's not at home and the kids on babysitting with the parents. This must be a honeymoon." She replied. All of this was about 22 hours ago._

As Sonic was about to see his wife, she wasn't here. While he was worried, he saw a familiar face from his recent mission months ago. He was one of the terrorists making those bombs to sell to the highest bidder and their brutal enforcer, he held the bag and grabs the detonator. Sonic runs quickly as the train doors open. He can see Knuckles, the CIA Agent sent to exploit their organization. He sat alongside him, then he grabs the detonator and tries to pry it out of his hands. Too late, the bomb had blown up. This new type of bomb was the same in Somalia, it was enough to blast Sonic away, then makes a giant impact on the walls and concrete.

This is soon the revelations of Sonic. Either he lives, dies or fails to see that the situation fixes itself and save his marriage. Time shall find the answer, when Sonic's decisions can be reflected once more.


End file.
